In the Water
by haru's
Summary: Tohru tells Yuki and Kyo to enjoy the pool without her. Kyo doesn't know if he can contain himself. Frisky PWP kyoxyuki ensues.


WARNING: MA for a reason. Hard YAOI. Boy on boy sex,got it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Kyo. But I own you muhaha. :P

A/N- This is total YukixKyo PWP smut.

In the Water

Kyo crouched at the edge of the pool eyeing the water suspiciously as if it would suddenly attack.

"Get in the pool already baka neko."

"Mind your own fucking business."

"Where's Honda-san?"

"Is she all you think about!" Kyo snapped suddenly annoyed.

Yuki looked taken back for a moment before hissing, "Don't get all touchy and jealous. You don't own her you know."

Than it was Kyo's turn to look taken back. "That's not what I meant, I mean, err…uh forget it. I don't know why I even bother speaking to you."

Tohru chose a perfect time to enter, her entrance breaking the fight that would have started. "Hwey gwies, leps swim."

"Honda?"

"Tohru?"

She looked as sick as a Shigure or dog, whatever suits you. Her nose was red and stuffed, her face flushed, and her hair matted with sweat.

"Hey, I think you should go back to bed, you look horrible."

"Yes, Honda-san the baka neko is right." Kyo scowled at Yuki who chose to ignore him.

"..you don't look very well. Go in and I'll check on you later."

"Bwut yoo gwies wanted to swim. I'm so sowy."

"Its ok we'll come inside and help you."

"No, no please."

Tohru refused to go back in unless they promised to stay out and have fun without her . After much argument Kyo and Yuki decided they would stay and 'have fun' just to get her back in bed.

After the glass door closed behind her the two young men glared at each other.

"I'm going to swim. Don't fall in and drown, because I won't save you."

"Like I need your help kuso nezumi."

But Yuki had already started swimming to the other side of the pool. His movements were slick and smooth as his arms pumped rhythmically through water. Kyo found himself hypnotized by his cousin's movements. Repetitive, beautiful, fast, and strong were only a few of the adjectives Kyo could think of. Some of the more innocent ones anyway.

Yuki seemed tireless. The water gleamed against his skin. Milky white skin on delicate limbs, if you narrowed your eyes a bit and ignored his lack of bust you would of sworn it was a gorgeous girl sifting through the chlorine water. Kyo slid into the water with only half of his mind on his own movements. That half of his brain must of thought the water would help hide any of the_ evidence_ of his attraction that hid under black clothe. Well the evidence was hard to hide considering it was very _hard _evidence.

Yuki suddenly opened his eyes in the water and stopped before he swam into the body in front of him.

"Gyah, Kyo what are you doing just standing in the middle of the pool like that."

"Huh what," Kyo was jerked out of the hypnotic trance as Yuki stared at him with confused amethyst eyes. "Well, watch where you're swimming." Kyo said trying to sound angry.

Yuki knew there was something wrong. It makes sense considering no one knew Kyo's angry voice better than Yuki.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuki held his hand out to Kyo's forehead "Maybe you caught what Honda-san has."

Kyo whimpered under the touch. He was too turned on for this. "Why would you care?" Kyo was about to turn around when he saw a look of terror cross Yuki's face. Kyo's face mirrored his when he realized what was wrong.

Kyo's dick pressed against Yuki's thigh, it was a difficult thing to ignore. "Kyo?" Yuki's voice sounded light and breathless. /Light and breathless??/ Kyo turned to look at his face and sure enough he could see a hidden lust behind the walls Yuki always built around himself and his true emotions. The cat could take it no longer and took the others mouth in his own. The kisses were so hungry and desperate, but Yuki felt the same way and did not resist in the least. He returned the kisses with an even harder fervor and the kisses climbed in passion as they tried to outdo the other. Even in their kisses they had to compete, it was their nature. But in this type of battle no one ever really loses.

Kyo pushed Yuki to the edge of the pool where the water was pumped in. The water pumped against Yuki's rear and he whimpered out in pleasure. Kyo pushed his groin against his trapped mouse, heightening Yuki's pleasure. He began to hump his captive lightly swirling his hips in teasing movements. Yuki's own hard on was almost be as bad as Kyo's, but that would be too hard to beat. He ached so much for the mouse. He had always wanted him and now it was coming true. Those smooth hips were pushed up against his own, his hand gripped at the curve of Yuki's ass, kneading him which rolled out moans he had only dreamt of before. Those soft lips that weren't so soft now, swollen and red, were his to claim.

He felt hands that weren't his pull at the top of his black trunks. He smiled into their kiss happy that his now lover wanted him as bad as he did. Yuki surprised him when he attacked his neck with bites, it turned on Kyo so much to see Yuki so aggressive. Kyo ripped off the other's swimsuit, tossing it aside hastily. The feel of both of their arousals touching was almost too much. " Kyo please, I need..." Kyo got the hint when he spread his legs wide.

"I think I'll tease you a bit longer."

Yuki cried about and retaliated by grabbing his own cock to find release.

"Nu-uh, I don't think so." Kyo took hold of both his arms and held them against the side of the pool. Kyo decided seeing Yuki submissive and helpless was just as much as a turn on as seeing him aggressive, if not more so. He licked at the skin he had so longed to taste before. He had been wondering for a while and it was nothing like he had guessed. Yuki's taste was as perfect as the rest of him. It was sweet and salty in a faultless combined flavor that was just so utterly addicting. Kyo gently rubbed at his lovers arousal that just seemed to frustrate Yuki more. "Kyo."

/I'll never tire of hearing him say my name./

Yuki's breath was taken in pants and Kyo didn't know if he had ever heard him sound so breathless besides the time he fell into his asthmatic attacks. "I love you breathless."

"Kyo I'd love you if you would just…"

"Quiet, mouse or I won't."

Kyo toyed with Yuki's ass before stretching out the tight walls of his entrance. Yuki cried out in pleasure and pain as the fingers and nails scraped against sensitive skin. "If that hurts, what will happen if I..?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"You liar."

"Please Kyo, if you don't I'll hurt _you_."

Kyo said no more and jammed inside the light body. Yuki screamed out loudly and it would have hurt Kyo's sensitive ears if the wave of euphoria hadn't completely swept over Kyo's entire body and senses. He couldn't of stopped if Yuki had asked. He didn't have to worry about that though as his lover begged for him to go faster.

"You're so good, I don't know how long I'll last like this."

"uhhh, just go harder.."

Kyo pressed in harder touching a spot deep inside Yuki causing him to shake in pleasure. The water pumped against Yuki's ass and went through all the crevices of the two boys' bodies. The water sloshed and reported every movement of their bodies. The pool had become a beach, the tide sweeping in with every push. Closer and closer Yuki felt to his climax. Kyo was screaming his name out and was hitting deep within him and touching his prostate. Yuki returned the favor and made loud noises that weren't really needed ,but he decided to be louder for Kyo who seemed to like the noise. It was too late anyway to decide to be quiet.

"Aaah, KYO, I'm so close" with one more hit Yuki released into the water and he waited until Kyo was finished before he completely relaxed into his arms.

They didn't know what to say, what is there to say when you just had sex with your sworn enemy.

They both climbed out and flopped on their backs on the warm concrete.

"Yuki?"

"mhmm"

"What does this make us?"

"Gay?"

"No you idiot, I mean what are _we_, like as in relationship."

Yuki smiled "We're water."

"Eh?"

"Water can take many forms."

end, maybe?

A/N- I never know if I want to continue. hmmm. So, so, how was it? R&R please. If you liked it you should review or I won't post any more smut. If you didn't like it you should review or I _will _keep posting. Either way, comment. I'm always happy with constructive criticism.


End file.
